1. Field of the Invention
A cart and drawer assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cart and drawer assemblies are known in the art and are commonly used in home and office applications for storing articles such as home goods or office supplies. One such cart and drawer assembly is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication Number US 2007/0145051 to Uffner et al. which includes a pair of panels, each having an inner surface, disposed in spaced and parallel relationship with one another with the inner surfaces facing each other. Each of the panels includes a pair of beams that extend in spaced and parallel relationship with one another. A plurality of shelves are disposed between the panels in perpendicular relationship to the panels.
Such cart and drawer assemblies often rely upon an arrangement of sockets defined by the beams and projections extending away from the shelves and disposed in the sockets to secure the shelves to the panels. These cart and drawer assemblies often suffer from certain drawbacks such as swaying of the panels relative to the ground and shelves in response to external forces applied to the panels, as the plug and socket arrangements aren't able to reliably support the panels in perpendicular relationship with the shelves.